


Shun the Non-believer!

by Lumen_Caeli



Category: Charlie the Unicorn (Web Cartoon), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hetalia Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumen_Caeli/pseuds/Lumen_Caeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-Anon from Hetalia Kink Meme.<br/>Prompt was: "This is what happens when you put two and two together... England and Charlie the Unicorn. Make it work folks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shun the Non-believer!

"That's the stupidest story I ever heard! Talking unicorns and mountains made of candy! Who would ever believe that load of crock?" America complained, unusually irritable because he had just stomached an entire plate of England's bad cooking for the good of international relations.

"No, it's entirely true!" England replied defensively.

America crossed his arms. "You don't have a shred of proof."

At that, England smirked. "Why, of course I do, America," he said, a smug grin on his face. "What do you think you just ate?"

"Um..." America looked down at what was left of the food in the serving dish in front of him. "It was hard to tell."

"Why, it was one of my traditional recipes! Steak and Kidney Pie!"

"...s-so?" America had to swallow down the nauseous feeling that had collected in the pit of his stomach.

"Well?" England's eyes took on a strange and ominous glint. _"Where do you think I got the kidney?"_


End file.
